grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This page is currently under construction. Its aim is to assign each episode to specific dates. 1202 - 1204 Fourth Crusade 1285 The Wesen Wars occurred. 1521 Council of Walenstadt formed; Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex written. 1682 Royals, Grimms, and Wesen meet for the first time and write the Charter of Wittenberg. 1812 Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm first publish Grimms' Fairy Tales. 1833 September 15 Robert McCormick visits the Galapagos Islands and slaughters the Genio Innocuo. (Note: this is Grimm timeline as McCormick left the Beagle in Bazil in 1832, and Darwin arrived on the Galapagos Islands on 15 September 1835} 1895 A Grimm in Germany documents an encounter with a Ziegevolk while visiting Kitzbühel Alps, south of Rattenberg, Austria. 1958 Marie Kessler is born. 1970 Sean Renard is born on October 21. 1982 Nick Burkhardt is born on June 18. 1985 Adalind Schade is born on October 16. 1994 March 24 Four Schakale murder Reed Burkhardt and Gina Serafini in a motor collision in Rhinebeck, though they intended to kill Kelly Burkhardt instead. Kelly informed Marie Kessler to keep it secret that she was still alive and went in pursuit of the murderers until 2012. Marie ended her relationship with Farley Kolt so she could look after Nick. 2006 Juliette begins working at the Roseway Veterinary Clinic. 2009 Juliette moves in with Nick. 2010 January Soledad Marquesa begins his hunt for the Coins of Zakynthos. 2011 May Akira Kimura is sighted in Lisbon and not seen again until . September |11= |12= |13= |14= |15= ? |16= ? ? ? |17= ? ? ? |18= ? ? ? |19= ? ? ? |20= ? ? |21= ? |22= ? |23= |24= |25= |26= }} September 10 begins during the school year. September 12 Full moon. ends and begins. September 15-22 Marie is buried on an unknown date, ending . and happen. In , Melissa Wincroft warns that the reaper in will arrive soon. spans two full days (morning to evening). spans three days (evening to daylight), and the foreshadowed reaper arrives. September 22-26 spans five days (evening to evening), and the November 11th date is shown on a cell phone. Interestingly, however, September 22nd shows on Sarah's phone. Based on Wu's comment the following morning that the concert is scheduled for "Saturday" rather than "today", the November date is incorrect. Nick meets Bud. Renard gets Adalind to seduce Hank for the first time. The September 26th date is shown on a cell phone on the final evening. October |12= |13= }} October 11-13 . Date given away by a full moon on October 12th. December |9= |10= |11= |16= ends }} December 8-11 occurs before Christmas, as indicated by Monroe's decorating. We know Monroe celebrates Thanksgiving , so this must be in December. The moon is full on the third night, which is December 10th. Bud and his friends spy on Nick's home on December 9th. December 16 The final night of is on the 16th, from the printed article that the Wildesheer has about Nick in the episode. Category:Content 2012 January-February spans three days (night to morning). spans three (night to night). spans four days (night to night). Lack of Christmas decoration in Monroe's home indicates it's no longer December. February 10-13 . The date is shown on a security camera film. Mid-February to Mid-July spans three days (night to night). Nick and Juliette celebrate their 3-year anniversary on the third evening, shortly after the end of the episode. Late February The Dragon's Tongue stirs up trouble in Berlin. March 10-12 spans three days (night to night) 2.5 months before Kimura is found. Nick tells Farley Kolt it has been "about four months" since Aunt Marie's passing. Between March 10 and July These episodes span under 2.5 months. Kimura wastes three days with Farley Kolt in Los Angeles. spans three days (night to night). spans three days (night to night). spans two days (Friday afternoon to Saturday night). spans at least three days (daylight to night). spans three days (night to night). , , and also happen during this time period. Mid July Season 2 begins. begins, showing a ship parting from Port Havre on which a Mauvais Dentes stowed away to Portland. Episode cuts and picks up ten days later. Late July begins. On the final of these three evenings, a massacre occurs on the ship, and then Kimura is apprehended. Season 1 ends. continues from a few minutes prior to the end of , replaying the entire final scene in fast motion. In all, spans 11 nonconsecutive days. Without the short scene at the beginning, the rest spans two days (late night to early evening). begins where left off and spans two days (early evening to late evening). August 1 ends. Nick's dialogue with Juliette sets the date shy of a year after , and the full-moon plot element sets the date with precision. This directly supports the dates in and the dialogue from , confirming the chronological discontinuity of a prop from . October 31 finishes on Halloween, as evidenced by all the children 'trick or treating'. 2013 March 23-24 In , the date in the solution to the Sudoku puzzle is March 12th at 7:15 P.M., so it's after this date that the deaths occurred. Jenna Marshall acts like this was some time ago, since she can't recall the details when confronted with the puzzle. Renard's Confidant says that he is supposed to be in Venice for the weekend, so the last two weekends in March are 23-24 & 30-31. The episode ends after two nights. March 25-27 The flashback reads "6 months ago" as starts. Cut to "Today" (Monday), which picks up the morning after ends; with Nick discussing last night's conversation with Monroe about Juliette wanting to see the trailer. In court, the prosecuting attorney says that on October 16th Donald Nidaria murdered his wife, Katherine. (6 months from that date gives us March 16th) But in order for the previous episode to fit, it has to be the end of March. Since the only Monday that would be near the end of March is the 25th, it seems the obvious date to go with. The episode spans 3 full days. April 19 starts. The date from the video Jill Prembrey made at Mount Hood sets the date. May 2-3 We get the dates for from events of the next episode. The Portland Farmers Market at Shemanski Park is only open on Wednesdays, which the first date in May listed in 2013 is May 1st. is from the same night of , with Nick and Juliette in front of their house after leaving the Precinct. That morning we're clued into the date (May 4th) from Hank pulling up Richard Mulpus' death certificate with the May 7th date. Hank says that was three days ago. October The Icy Touch begins. "Monroe...sniffed the October air." December 21-22 takes place as Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Bud search for the missing teens before Krampus eats them and ends as Krampus' human form is taken to the precinct for interrogation. 2014 January 15-17 In , the day after the first murder, Hank pulls up a police report from Phoenix on the death of Robert Hammond with a date of January 16th. March 19 begins as the date was on the ticket stubs of the murdered women. Discontinuities *A trailer released during the off-season indicates only six months occurred between and . *The intro to indicates 8 months passed from to . *Dates shown on props throughout season 1 span 13 months, showing starting dates in September 2011 and ending dates in October 2012, though the dialogue and plot elements push the end date forward to a better-supported ending date in late July 2012. * shows a date in November followed by a date in September. * shows October dates in July. Category:Content